Shimmer and Shine: The Zeta Complex
by darraq
Summary: Zeta the sorceress had attempted to take over Zahramay Falls many times, but failed, but then she meets someone who offers to give her what she wants. But, when Zeta transports to the real world, she eventually realizes that Princess Samira has something she doesn't have, no matter how powerful she'll get, and when things go too far, Zeta has to choose if she wants power, or love?
1. Chapter 1

_NOTES: This story take place 5 years after the animated pre-school series. Look up on deviantart for some pictures that show some of the characters_  
 _are slightly different._

 _EXAMPLES: Zeta has grown up a little bit, and Nazboo is a full-grown dragon. (Hellotimelord) Shimmer and Shine taller. (FireIce64)_

Chapter 1:

Zahramay Falls, the home to all genies, like sisters Shimmer and Shine, along with Princess Samira, the most powerful genie and mentor to all genies-in-training.  
The Zahramay Falls Marketplace was a popular destination for the genies to go shopping. However, there was also an evil sorceress living there, Princess Samira's rival and former genie school friend, Zeta. Zeta had grown up a bit and had gotten as tall as Empress Caliana. Her plans to take over Zahramay Falls many times are usually foiled by Shimmer and Shine, with help from Leah, Zac, and Zac's genie, Kaz. Nazboo, Zeta's pet dragon who was once a baby, had grown into a bigger dragon, and he can fly Zeta around, which led her to pawn her flying motor scooter (which kept breaking down/running out of genie dust) for more potions. Nazboo was able to still come inside Zeta's lair, thanks to a magical necklace Zeta made for him. Every time Nazboo came near a door opening, he shrinks down small enough to get inside, and he became big again when he went outside. Currently Zeta was in her lair, pacing around, thinking about her next plan on how to take over Zahramay Falls would be.

Zeta: Believe me, Nazboo. Many times I tried to take over Zahramay Falls failed because Shimmer, Shine, and Leah were always where I was. Do you know if there's any  
way I can get Samira's staff without having those annoying genies come in?

Nazboo still retained his happy and silly personality when he was a baby dragon, and he replied happily with: 'Friends.'

Zeta: (in frustration, ignoring Nazboo) The thing is, what can I do to make sure Shimmer and Shine don't try to stop to become the most powerful person in Zahramay Falls  
this time?!  
Nazboo: Tummy rub!  
Zeta: No, tummy rubs right now, Nazboo. (gets an idea) What I do need are a few more potions to get more powerful. Then I can swipe Samira's staff out from under her! (laughs wickedly)  
Let's go, Nazboo!  
Nazboo: Coming!

Nazboo flew to the marketplace, with Zeta riding on his back, while some of the genies there looked on.

Zeta: I sure hope this plan doesn't fail.  
Mysterious Person: What plan?

Zeta looked over to see the mysterious person, (a man, who's disguised in a robe, a mask that only shows his eyes, and speaks in a Hispanic accent) and was afraid of what  
he might do to her. However, the mysterious person motioned to Zeta that he didn't want to cause trouble for her, and wanted to talk to her. Zeta made a potion appear with  
her hands, held it with her in case this person tricked her. She got off of Nazboo, and walked over to see what the mystery person wanted. He came over to whisper in her ear: 'I'm willing to give you what you mostly desire: power over everyone here. That is, if you're willing to team up with me to do it.'

Zeta thought about this. She didn't know who this person was, but she liked where this was heading. The man was making a good offer. Zeta could not just get Samira's staff, but other magical stuff the other genies could have, including Shimmer and Shine's gems.

Zeta: Okay. I'm ready! Meet me at my lair later today. It's purple in a dark place.  
M.P.: Great. You and I will certainly be the new rulers of Zahramay Falls before you know it! (walks away whistling)

In the forest, Leah, Zac, Kaz, (who are now tall as Shimmer and Shine) along with the two genie sisters, were on a special mission by Princess Samira herself. Somewhere deep in the forest, was a special big gem, that, if used correctly, could power all of Zahramay Falls.

Leah: This gem must be super important if Princess Samira needs us to retrieve it.  
Shimmer: We better make sure it doesn't falls into the wrong hands.  
Shine: Like Zeta, that sneaky sorceress?  
Zac: (laughs) Yes. We'll be ready though, if we see her and Nazboo around.  
Kaz: (nervously) We're just lucky we only have to deal with one evil magical being.

Little did they know, that the mysterious guy had gotten to the forest, and was hiding in a nearby bush, overhearing their conversation.

M.P.: That's what you think, kids! (laughs evilly) Yes, expect what her name is, Zeta, to show up. But don't expect me to not tell her about the big gem! (runs out of the forest)


	2. Chapter 2

Zeta was back in her lair, pacing back and forth, thinking about the mysterious person's idea how they could take over Zahramay Falls together.

Zeta: (excited) Nazboo, just think about this. Whoever this mystery person is, with his help, I'm going to be the most powerful person in Zahramay Falls!  
Nazboo: (happy) Yeah, yeah.

At that moment, Zeta had heard a knock outside her lair. She saw that it was the mysterious person.

M.P.: Zeta, I presume, if were going to take over Zahramay Falls, we need to gather a lot of magical stuff.  
Zeta: No problem. I've had these magical items in my hands at least once, but those two genies, Shimmer and Shine, usually show up and ruin everything.

Zeta told the mysterious person about all the stuff she once had: the genie staffs of Empress Caliana and Princess Samira, Sarah's dancing shoes, Imma's water staff,  
a snowflake gem, Ayla's magic comb, the Genie Jeweler's special gem, the Dream Come True dust, flying flour, glitter from the volcano, Layla's necklace, Afina's ring,  
and most importantly, Shimmer and Shine's gems. She also told him the locations where she had gotten them.

M.P.: I say, Zeta, I'll find and steal all that stuff while you only steal Shimmer and Shine's gems. It would save you a lot of time.  
Zeta: That's fine by me.  
M.P.: I have something important to give you. (hands Zeta a gold potion bottle) This is a special potion for you to use in this plan as well.  
Zeta: Wonderful! What does it do?  
M.P.: It's a mystery that I can't even answer. Anyway, as soon as we get this magical stuff. Zahramay Falls will be ours!  
Zeta: (laughing) I like the sound of that!

Back in the forest, the genies and their masters, after roaming through the deepest area of the forest, they had discovered the biggest gem they have ever seen: a huge  
rainbow-colored gem. Suddenly, a flash came upon them. It turned out to be Princess Samira. Like Zeta, she had grown up a bit and also was as tall as her mentor, Empress  
Caliana.

Princess Samira: Congratulations, my friends, you've all found the biggest gem in all of Zahramay Falls!  
Shimmer: (confused) Princess Samira, this is a big rainbow-colored gem. What does it do?  
Samira: Well, Shimmer, this is a very special gem. This originally was in the waterfall that leads to Rainbow Zahramay. But when a genie took the gem along with her for a trip, she lost it somewhere in this forest, and she could never locate it. The genies that live in Rainbow Zahramay have been trying to find it ever since. But I knew that with your experiences stopping Zeta, along with discovering other places, that you could find that huge gem. This gem is the most powerful in all of Zahramay Falls! It would remove any negative wish or potion if you just touch it, wish for something, and will turn everything back to normal.  
Zac: So, this gem could stop bad things happening if you just touch it, and then wish for it after that?  
Samira: Yes, Zac. Though, you can only use this gem for extreme emergencies.  
Kaz: (nervously) I'm glad for that. Especially since we're the only ones who know about this gem?

Unfortunately, they didn't know that Zeta, who had been watching the entire thing on her crystal ball back in her lair, also found out about the huge gem.

Zeta: This is going better than expected! Not only will I get every magical item I've ever encountered, but I will also make sure to get the biggest gem ever seen!

Zeta then laughed maniacally and went outside to see Nazboo.

Zeta: Nazboo, I'm going to go to Shimmer and Shine's palace and take their magic gems, because after discovering that huge gem, _which will soon be mine,_ they could be staying in the forest for a while.

Zeta climbed on Nazboo's back, and after she gave the command: 'To Shimmer and Shine's palace!' Nazboo then flew off towards the sky, with the sorceress on his back, to Shimmer and Shine's palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in the forest, all the genies and both kids were on their magic carpets, getting ready to fly back home.

Princess Samira: Thanks for your help, fellow genies!  
Leah: I loved exploring the deeper area of the forest!  
Shine: After finding that gem, it was all worth it!

Everyone waved goodbye to Princess Samira, and then took off. Zeta, at that point, had just reached Shimmer and Shine's palace. The three palace pets, Tala, the monkey  
Nahal, the tiger, and Parisa the zahramay fox, (who were full-grown like Nazboo) quickly ran to the sorceress and tried to prevent her from coming inside. But Zeta had  
prepared for this to happen, and she magical made a potion appear. It was a silent potion. She made a spell to take away the pets' voices. The three pets were confused  
to what had happened, when they realized they couldn't make their noises. Zeta used this opportunity to made her way into the palace. At this moment, the genies and masters were flying their magic carpets towards the palace, where they noticed Nazboo outside.

Everyone: Hello, Nazboo!  
Nazboo: (happy) Hi, friends!  
Leah: Nazboo, do you happy to know where Zeta is?  
Nazboo: In palace, getting gems!  
Shimmer: I was afraid of this.

At that moment, Zeta, who had just come out of the palace, was holding a full purple bag, and gloating to everyone...

Zeta: You're too late this time! I got your gems, and after your pets became _quiet_ , it was much easier for me to get them!

Zeta and Nazboo fly off. The genies and kids had found out she magically took their pets' voices away.

Leah: I wish Parisa, Tala, and Nahal had their voices back.  
Shine: _Boom Zahramay! First wish of the day! Shimmer and Shine! Wish granted, divine!_

Thanks to Leah's wish, Tala, Nahal, and Parisa had their voices back. But the gang now realized that Zeta and Nazboo had flown far away from them. Shimmer, Shine, Kaz, Leah, and Zac got on their magic carpets, and took off after Zeta. Flying at top spell, they manage to catch up to the sorceress and the dragon, as Zeta was almost to her lair. Unfortunately, Zeta had noticed them closing in on her, and got out a potion, and shouted out a chant: _Zip, zow! Open now!_

That potion made the magic carpets go haywire.

Nazboo: Bye, friends!

Leah crawled up front, and with the help of her genie friends, took control of the carpet, and quickly steered it towards Zac and Kaz, who couldn't figure out what to do in this situation. (mostly was Kaz was afraid) After the girls caught the boys' carpet, they quickly made their way to Zeta's lair, where Nazboo was sleeping outside right by it.

Kaz: I think she's already inside.

Everyone nodded. Zeta was inside mixing a lot of potions together. She was also holding the golden mystery potion she was given.

Zeta: Once I have every magical item in my hands, 'Zeta Land' will be back to stay! Shimmer and Shine, I have your gems, and I'll have much more to follow! (laughs)

Zeta then poured the mystery potion into the cauldron with everything else. However, while she was mixing them together, a strange thing happened. The potion smoke overtook the entire room, and Zeta, before she realized it, had mysteriously disappeared with the smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Leah, Zac, and their genies were still trying to find a way inside Zeta's lair. Zac immediately thought of something.

Zac: I got it! I wish we were all inside Zeta's lair.  
Kaz: _Boom Zahramay! First wish of the day! Flash and pizzazz, wish granted by Kaz!_

Everyone had appeared into Zeta's lair. Shimmer just realized...

Shimmer: Wait, Zac, why didn't we know about this until just now?  
Zac: (shrugs) I guess I didn't think about it.

The gang then saw that smoke (from Zeta's potions) was clearing out of the room. Shine then noticed the purple bag... 'Our gems, they're still here!'  
Leah: (confused) Wait a minute, what happened to Zeta?  
Shine: Honestly, I don't know where she could have gone...

 _Location: The Real World. Crystal River, Florida. Date: June 4, 2018:_

Zeta magically appeared near some bushes near a street intersection. She saw cars pass by, and the Crystal River Mall across the street.

Zeta: (confused) Huh? Where am I?! What is this?!

The sorceress took a good look around, and then realized something...

Zeta: I don't think I'm in Zahramay Falls anymore...

Back in Zahramay Falls, the gang was looking for Zeta. They checked everywhere in her lair, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Zac: This is very bad.  
Kaz: Yes, Zeta could be secretly taking over Zahramay Falls right now!

They walked outside, where they saw Nazboo looking at them.

Leah: Nazboo, where did you last see Zeta?  
Nazboo: Go inside!  
Shimmer: Do you mean she went inside her lair?  
Nazboo: Yeah, yeah.  
Shine: Well, believe it or not, she's not inside.

Nazboo then had a concerned look on his face.

Zac: It seemed like Zeta was working on a potion spell, and that spell made her... disappear.

Leah remembered this very clearly. The very first time she and Zac was in Zahramay Falls, was when a spell of Zeta's had gone wrong. Her eyes widened when she realized  
where Zeta might be...

Leah: (worried) Guys, I think Zeta must have accidentally transported herself to the real world... where Zac and I live at!  
Kaz: (afraid) Oh, no! Zeta can make magic potions, and try to rule the world!  
Zac: Can't one of us just wish her back in Zahramay Falls?!  
Shimmer: (sadly) It's not that simple, Zac. We don't know exactly where Zeta disappeared to.  
Shine: (smiles) But I think Princess Samira might help us locate Zeta, and bring her back to Zahramay Falls, before she can become unstoppable.  
Leah: That's a great idea, Shine. Let's go see her right now. (goes to Nazboo) We need you to come with us, in case Zeta might be over there.  
Nazboo: (happy again) Okay.

The genies and kids on their magic carpets, with Nazboo flying along, went off to Princess Samira's palace. Inside was Samira, sitting on her thorne, while her pet  
peacock Roya (now full-grown) was prancing around. The gang had quickly ran inside the palace to tell Samira what had happened...

Leah: Princess Samira, you've got to help us! Zeta has disappeared!  
Samira: (concerned) What?  
Shimmer: Zeta stole our gems, but we got them back...  
Shine: ... however, Zeta likely made a spell that likely caused herself to disappear!  
Nazboo: Zeta gone!  
Zac: We're worried she could be in the real world...  
Leah: ... or she could be in Rainbow Zahramay taking it over right now.

Samira was deeply worried that Zeta might not be able to survive in the real world. However, there was also the case that she could already be in Zahramay Falls,  
right now, as ruler in control.

Leah: Do you have an inclination where Zeta might be?  
Samira: (shakes her head sadly) I'm sorry, Leah, but my magic finder can only work on genies. (suddenly gets an idea) But I can adjust it a bit to also work on  
sorcerors. I'll tell Empress Caliana about what happened, and to check if Zeta is near the Caliana Caves. You all fly into Rainbow Zahramay at the rainbow waterfall, and  
and ask if any genies there if they saw Zeta anywhere. Contact me by this magic horn if you see anything suspicious.  
Shine: Yes, your highness!  
Shimmer: Let's go! We've got a sorceress to find!

As Nazboo, the genies, and their masters flew to Rainbow Zahramay, the mysterious guy from earlier had been secretly listening to their conversation from outside Samira's  
palace.

M.P.: So, every magical item is in Rainbow Zahramay, eh?! Well, it looks like you genies will be leading me to it! (grabs a gem out of nowhere, transforms it into a flying  
carpet, flies away on it, and laughs manically as he follows them)


	5. Chapter 5

_In Crystal River, Florida..._

Zeta had let out a yelp, because she was now very afraid in this world. She had to try to get across the two side street to get to the Crystal River Mall to ask for help. She took a deep breath, waited until there was a clear way with no cars passing by. As soon as there was a clear distance, Zeta had ran to the first side street and screamed the whole way to it. She had made it halfway across. However, she wasn't done yet, because she now had to make it across the second side street. When the sorceress saw that there was another clear path with no passing cars, she screamed again while running across the second side street. After Zeta made it across, she heard a car honking at her, and she fell down, and rolled down a steep hill path.

Zeta: (groans) I sure can't wait to get back to Zahramay Falls, because I'm sure I'll have a much easier time being powerful there. This world is just too dangerous for me to be here.

After brushing herself off, she then walked towards the mall's mostly vacant parking lot. She had walked all the way to the Regal 9 Movie Theater that was part of the mall. Zeta went inside the theater, and was about to ask one of the theater attendants for help, when someone called out to her...

Man: Excuse me, miss?

Zeta looked at the man. He was a brown-haired Caucasian man with blue eyes, wearing a green long-sleeved shirt, gray sweatpants, and white sneakers. She quickly got defensive...

Zeta: (puts her hands out, and panics) Stand back! I got potions and I'm not afraid to use them!

The man laughed at Zeta, because she thought she was joking.

Man: (laughing) That's a good one! But seriously, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new here?  
Zeta: (still serious, but hesitating) Well, yes, you could say that I'm new here. Where exactly am I?  
Man: You're in the town of Crystal River, in Florida.

Zeta was shocked, because she just found out that spell had transported her to the real world.

Zeta: Listen, I need help. I'm lost, and I don't how exactly what to do.  
Man: Lady, I would be willing to help you out. If you new here, I can show you more around the state. That is, if you're willing to accept my help.

Zeta took a good look at the man. From what she saw, he didn't look like he was dangerous and willing to hurt her. But she still could make some magic potions appear with her hand if it went that far.

Zeta: (very seriously) Okay, I'll come with you, but don't try anything funny.

The man gave her a concerned look. The two of them walk through the parking lot to his red car, where they began a conversation...

Zeta: What is this thing?  
Man: It's a car. It's what we drive here.

The sorceress was amazed at what she was looking at.

Man: My name is Marlin. Marlin St. Clair.  
Zeta: I'm Zeta, a sorceress.

Marlin stared at her, and just laughed, believing she was joking.

Marlin: Oh, Zeta, you're funny! Anyway, would you like to see what the state of Florida looks like?  
Zeta: (awkwardly) Well, since I already here, I might as well.

The two got inside the car, drove out of the Crystal River Mall's parking lot, and took off down the road. Zeta did not know how big of an adventure she was going to have...


	6. Chapter 6

In Zahramay Falls, the genies, their masters, and Nazboo were in Rainbow Zahramay, checking to see if Zeta had appeared there. They saw Imma, the water genie,  
and approached her.

Everyone: Hi, Imma!

Imma: Hello there, everyone! You all came here to have a pool party... I mean, that's why you're here?

Zac and Kaz were excited for this, but Shimmer said...

Shimmer: Not today, Imma. We're here to look for Zeta. She disappeared while she was in her lair, and we figured...  
Leah: ... she teleported here. Did you see her nearby?  
Imma: I don't recall seeing her, but I'll keep my eyes peeled. I don't want her causing any trouble with my water staff again. (Remembers the time when Zeta took her water staff)  
Shine: I know what you mean.

Everyone thanked Imma for her help, then flew off to ask more of their genie friends in Rainbow Zahramay. The mysterious person came out from hiding, and was writing down some notes on paper.

M.P.: That water staff is soon going to be mine! (laughs wickedly)

Meanwhile, in the real world, night was falling. Zeta and Marlin were driving through from the town of Crystal River to Marlin's house in Beverly Hills, Florida. After Marlin had parked his car, then he and Zeta got out, and walked into his house. The sorceress was amazed how good the inside of the house was.

Zeta: Wow, your place is... not as great as mine, but it still looks amazing.  
Marlin: Thanks. I also have something to show you. (leads Zeta to a room, and opens the door) You're more than welcome to stay here until you can get the money to go back home. This will be your room.

Zeta looked at the bedroom, and felt something inside her that she hadn't felt in a long time...

Marlin: This is actually my bedroom. I have a guest bedroom usually for visitors, but this time I thought I'll sleep in the guest bedroom for tonight, while you sleep in my room.

For the first time, Zeta was touched that some human (especially one she just met) would do something nice for her, and had blushed a little bit.

Marlin: Let me know if you need anything, okay?

Zeta nodded, and Marlin closed the door. Zeta then decided to get some sleep, and for the first time in forever, her dream wasn't about her taking over Zahramay Falls like it usually was. She was dreaming about how for a human, Marlin was giving her love, and was surprised that he would help her out, despite just knowing her. However, another small thought went through her head: She was supposed to be thinking about how she was supposed to be taking over Zahramay Falls, and also how those goody-goody genies were always foiling her plans. Zeta also thought, that she wasn't supposed to be thinking about love. She was supposed to be thinking about power. Another thing is, did something is that golden-colored potion transport her to the real world? At this point, Zeta just decided to let those thoughts through her head for now, and went to sleep. In the guest bedroom, Marlin was thinking about what happened at the mall today. When he first saw Zeta, he had a small crush on her. But he couldn't tell her that because she was new in town, and he was afraid of how she might respond to it. How would she feel if a certain stranger had told her he loved her at first sight? However, Marlin had an idea. He would show his love for Zeta if he took her out for a night on the town, because he believed she might be happy seeing how fun it could be. However, for right now, it was getting late, so it would be best for him to go to sleep, and think about what to do about what to do about this the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

It was nighttime in Zahramay Falls. The gang had already asked a lot of their genie friends if they saw Zeta around. None of them saw any sight of her. After a long day, everyone asked Misha, the animal genie, if they could stay at her palace for the night. Misha was happy to have her visitors staying a night at her place. As everyone was getting ready for bed, Leah had a worried look of her face.

Leah: You guys don't know if Zeta might have taken over the whole world by now, do you?  
Shimmer: Leah, we searched through Rainbow Zahramay, and it didn't look like she stole anything here that's powerful enough.  
Shine: I doubt that Zeta has a strong enough potion to rule over your world.  
Zac: (gasps) I had saw something mysterious in Zeta's lair earlier, but I just remembered it now: A gold potion bottle.  
Shimmer: (wondering) Did something in it poof Zeta to the real world?  
Misha: It's very possible, my genie friends, but I'm not sure how that would happen.  
Leah: (yawning) It's getting late. The best thing we can do right now is go to sleep and hope that we can find Zeta by tomorrow.  
Shine: (also yawning) Leah's right. Plus, if Zeta is up to something in Zahramay Falls, I'm sure Princess Samira, Empress Caliana, and our other genie friends would do something about it.

The others agreed, and they all turned in for the night. But the mysterious person, who Zeta had allied with, followed the genies throughout Rainbow Zahramay, and because of that, he knew about all the other genies' powers.

M.P. (laughing evilly) Oh, don't worry about Zeta. That gold potion I gave her had poofed her to the real world for a while, so I can fulfill my bargain to grab _every_ magical item in this land! When Zeta gets back, she can take those twin genies' gems without any problems at all, then we'll both not only take over Zahramay Falls, but the real world as well. Unfortunately, I can't take anything magical here yet, because there's a big stupid dragon sleeping there, and I certainly not going to mess around in this case! (sees a sleeping Nazboo next to Misha's palace) However, I will be back there after we get all the power that's around here!

The mysterious person first flew off around Zahramay Falls, successfully stealing other genies' magical stuff fairly easily. (Layla's ice necklace, magic thread from Dalia, the magic carpet genie's vendor, Nadia's Dream Come True dust, etc.) before going to the magic waterfall at Rainbow Zahramay and countinued to steal more magical stuff. (Ayla's magic comb, Sarah's dancing shoes, Imma's water staff, etc.) The M.P. would continue to do this all throughout the night, and had stolen every magical item except Princess Samira and Empress Caliana's staffs. By morning, M.P. had a huge bag of all the magic stuff he stole from most of the genies in the land.

M.P.: Believe me, Zeta will be so proud of me. With every genie's magic, Zahramay Falls will be so proud of me. With every genie's magic, Zahramay Falls will be ours to command! (yawns)

After staying up all night, the M.P. was very tired after going everywhere in Zahramay Falls. He decided to go to Zeta's lair to get some sleep, because he knew that the next time he meets the sorceress, he certainly would have some good news to share with her...


	8. Chapter 8

_Beverly Hills, Florida: June 5, 2018:_

That morning, Zeta woke up, and she saw that the bedroom she was in was different, until she remembered that yesterday, she appeared in the real world, and that Marlin, the human who lives in the house, gave her his bedroom to sleep in. The sorceress felt in an unusually good mood that day, and it was because she wanted to take over Zahramay Falls. When she came into the kitchen, Marlin was already sitting at the table, waiting for her. He had made breakfast, but most importantly, he had something  
to tell Zeta.

Marlin: Zeta, I was wondering if tonight, you would like to go out for a night on the town to have some fun with me?  
Zeta: (stunned) Wait a minute, Marlin, are you asking me out on a date?  
Marlin: (a little puzzled) Well...yeah. I thought seeing a little more of the city would make you happy.

Zeta herself was shocked. This human was asking her out, and she didn't know why. But she also wanted to see what the real world had to offer.

Zeta: Okay, Marlin. I'll go out to see this town.

Marlin quietly reacted in a gleeful manner, as he wanted Zeta to like him.

Marlin: (in a normal tone) We will be going out at 6:00 tonight, Meanwhile, you can relax right here. I made you a nice breakfast, and I hope you like it.

The sorceress had a small smile on her face, about how this human was trying to please her with this stuff. Meanwhile, back in Zahramay Falls, things were not going so well...

Shimmer: Well, it's a new day, but we still have to find Zeta.  
Shine: (looks outside a window) I'm not so sure about that.

A crowd of upset genies, who were outside Misha's palace, were standing in a huge line.

Ayla: My magic comb is gone!  
Sarah: So are my dancing shoes!  
Imma: My water staff disappeared without saying anything!  
Leah: (worried) Oh, no. This is not good.  
Zac: Could Zeta have followed us here, took their stuff while they were sleeping, and is back at her place right now, using it to make herself more powerful?  
Misha: I don't know, but I will get Princess Samira to investigate what's going on.

Misha got on her flying carriage, and set off to find Caliana and Samira, and had told them what had been happening. When Misha returned with both the princess and  
empress with her, they also didn't know what to say about this.

Caliana: This is a mysterious thing I have ever heard of happening.  
Samira: Yes, but don't worry, everyone, I have nearly adjusted my finder to locate Zeta.  
Shimmer: We would expect Zeta to take one magic item, and usually, we _can_ stop her, but in this case, she already has a whole stash of magical stuff, and I don't  
know if she can stop her all by ourselves!  
Leah: Is it possible to use one of my wishes to go inside Zeta's place, so we could grab the magical stuff and give it back to the other genies!  
Shine: (afraid) I don't know if we can stop her this time! Once, she nearly took away our magic with Sarah's dancing shoes! If we go inside Zeta's place, and she is  
holding a lot of the things she stole, she could become unstoppable!  
Caliana: (seriously determined) I have a staff so powerful that even if Zeta has every magical item in Zahramay Falls, she won't get past me! Samira, keep finding that  
magic finder, and I'll be guarding Rainbow Ruins Waterfall, because I know that Zeta would use that big gem there to make herself the most powerful person of Zahramay Falls.  
Samira: (worried) Empress Caliana, are you sure you're willing to do this?  
Caliana: Yes, I _have_ to. If Zeta gets to the waterfall, Zahramay Falls would never be the same again.  
Samira: (hugging her mentor) Good luck.  
Caliana: I'll be at the waterfall, and if I catch sight of her, I'll stop her using my staff.

Caliana then went off. The genies and kids then were looking at each other, worried about the fact that Zeta may have all the magic to take over Zahramay Falls.


	9. Chapter 9

At 5:30pm, at Marlin's house, in Beverly Hills, Florida, Zeta was styling herself up with some potions. She then heard a knock on the door,  
and changed back to normal.

Zeta: Come in.

The door opened to reveal Marlin.

Marlin: Zeta, we'll be leaving in a half hour, so be sure you're ready.  
Zeta: Alright.

The sorceress had been in the real world for two days, but she was starting to think that her experience might not be so bad after all. At breakfast and lunch,  
there were foods that she had never tried, or even heard of before, but once she took a bite, she was enjoying them. At 6:00pm, Marlin asked Zeta if she was ready  
to go. Zeta had replied, 'Yes.' As they were inside the car, Zeta had something she wanted to say...

Zeta: (happy) Marlin, this is the last thing I'd say out loud, but I'm actually glad that were going out, to see the town.  
Marlin: (just as happy) That's great news, Zeta, because there's the best pizza place in town you're going to love!

Marlin then drove in the city area, and around 6:30pm, they stopped at a restaurant called 'Pavarotti's Pizza' They both got out of the car, and went inside the  
pizzeria. When Zeta saw how great the place was, she had a smile on her face. A server showed the sorceress and the human to a table, then gave each of them a menu.  
As they were looking at the menus, Marlin felt it was time to get out what he wanted to say...

Marlin: Zeta, it's only been two days since we met, but I've had a small crush on you when I first saw you. I know you must be angry on the outside, but on the inside,  
I see a beautiful person that is just afraid to let her feelings out to other people.

Zeta was actually, not angry that the human man had admitted he had genuine feelings for her, because she had felt the same way about him after spending time in the real  
world, but felt she was too good to admit it. She decided to say something as well...

Zeta: Marlin, I've had a little crush on you myself. You showed me something I haven't felt for a long time: love. You took me in when I was stuck here, despite the fact that  
I had just arrived in town.

Zeta had an emotional look on her face while looking at Marlin. Soon the server came, and Zeta and Marlin ordered their dinner. Together, both of them shared a big meal: A large supreme pizza, 2 meat and cheese calzones, 2 large coca-colas, and for dessert: chocolate cake. Zeta was extremely happy, not just because of how the new food tasted to her, or that she had chocolate, (she knew what chocolate cake was back in Zahramay Falls) but because she really loved Marlin, after what he was willing to do for her when they first met, and she didn't even ask for it. Zeta wondered, 'Did Princess Samira have this kind of bond with Empress Caliana?' On the ride home, Zeta wanted to say something...

Zeta: Maybe we should do this again, sometime. I really like to try the different kinds of food you have here. I mean, if you're willing to do it?  
Marlin: (happy) I'm glad you liked it, Zeta. I think we can go somewhere else next week, okay?

Zeta nodded, but she was thinking of something important. She was thinking about the mysterious person's idea, how she could be the most powerful person of Zahramay Falls. However, as she thought about it more, and that she genuinely loved a human, she did know if she wanted that anymore. But, if she decides to give the genies back their magic stuff back, she might now have another chance at taking over Zahramay Falls.

Zeta: Marlin, I'm really full, and tired, after a big meal. Is it okay if I just turn in for the night?  
Marlin: Alright, Zeta, I'll see you in the morning.

Zeta then excused herself to Marlin's bedroom. The sorceress had gotten to bed, but had a hard getting to sleep. When she finally had got to sleep, she was starting to have nightmares. She dreamed about the last day at Genie Hall, where she sabotaged Samira's staff so she could reclaim her 'Genie of the Week' position, but her trick completely destroyed the genie school, and she was outed by Empress Caliana as having done it...

 _Flashback..._

 _After it was revealed to the genies that Zeta had sabotaged Samira's staff with a potion..._

 _Young Zeta: Fine! I put a potion of Samira's staff so she would mess up the spell. You're probably going to kick me out of school, right? Well, guess what, you can't kick me out, because I quit!_  
 _Caliana: Zeta..._  
 _Young Zeta: No, don't even try to talk me out of it, Caliana! Zeta is out of here!_  
 _Young Samira: Zeta... What about your dream of being an all-powerful genie?_  
 _Young Zeta: I don't want to be a genie anymore! It's all about helping other people, anyway! I still have my potions, and that's all I need to become the most powerful person in Zahramay Falls!_ _You'll see! You'll all see!_  
 _Young Samira: Zeta, wait..._

 _Caliana advised Samira to let Zeta go, because she'll come back when she's ready, while Zeta walks down the steps, her close friendship with Samira over._

 _Flashback ends._

Zeta woke up instantly, and remembered that memory clearly, and for the first time, in a long way, she burst into tears, crying about how she had behaved. She realized that despite had happened, Samira still wanted to help her out long after. Someone knocked on the bedroom door.

Zeta: (sniffles) Come in.

It was Marlin, who had overheard her crying outside the bedroom, and wondered what was wrong.

Zeta: I'm sorry, Marlin. Just thinking about some painful memories.  
Marlin: What were they about?  
Zeta: (concerned) Well, I haven't always been a good person. I remember my experiences in school, but I only vaguely remember if I have any family or not, but I had a  
best friend in school. I helped her become a successful student in class. It was great at first, until she overtook my status as 'Genie of the Week.' Then after that, I  
became jealous of her, and tried to sabotage her efforts. But I ended up destroying the whole school by doing it. I then quit being a genie-in-training, and became an all-  
powerful sorceress instead. I still actually want to be a sorceress, but I'm wondering if I help out my land with my potions, rather than use them to make mischief. I actually  
want to make things right with my former best friend this time.

Marlin looked at Zeta in sympathy. He put his arm around her, and said, 'Zeta, you might have done some bad things in the past, but you're considering trying to make things right  
for those you've hurt. That's what I like about you. You might be mean sometimes, but you do have some good inside you.'

Zeta, in a heartwarming moment, hugged Marlin, and kissed him!

Zeta: Marlin, I can't help but wonder, that if I hadn't met you, I wouldn't know what to do. You helped me see the error of my ways.

Marlin hugged Zeta back.

Marlin: Okay, Zeta, it's my pleasure. Good night.  
Zeta: Good night, Marlin.

The sorceress then went back to bed, sleeping peacefully.


	10. Chapter 10

_NOTE: In the last chapter, that flashback was from the episode **'Samira and Zeta'**._

In Zeta's lair, the mysterious person, after sleeping the whole day, had finally woken up. He began preparing his evil plan to take over Zahramay Falls.

M.P.: Well, I have most of the magic I need to take over Zahramay Falls. When Zeta gets back, all she needs to do is steal those twin genies' gems, and not only  
would we take over Zahramay Falls, but the entire world as well! (laughing evilly)

The mysterious person then went to Rainbow Ruins Waterfall, when he saw Empress Caliana, with her staff, guarding the area. He began to think about how to get past her,  
when a sneaky idea popped into his area.

M.P.: Well, someone decided to come out here late at night!

Caliana turned around, and saw the mysterious person standing right behind her. She met him, face-to-face.

Caliana: (suspiciously) Who are you, and what are you doing in this place?

M.P. Oh, don't worry, I'm just a partner of Zeta... (suddenly uses the magical staff to transfer Caliana's staff out of her hands, and into his own) … because Zahramay  
Falls will soon be taken over by 2 new rulers!

The mysterious person laughs, then uses a gem to activiate a magic carpet, and began to fly off when he saw Caliana flying into the opposite direction to (presumably) tell other genies of what was happening. However, the mysterious person anticipated something like this happening, and used the magic he had stolen to trap Caliana in a magical steel cage, and take her staff! Caliana knew that Zeta had been up to something, but she couldn't fly off to warn Samira, or any other genies. She didn't know what was going to happen with Zahramay Falls now. Meanwhile, at Princess Samira's palace, the magic finder got a location on Zeta.

Samira: Everyone, come quick, I found out where Zeta is located!

The kids and genies come over to Samira.

Shimmer: Where is she?  
Samira: Well, according to the finder,... she's in the town of Beverly Hills, Florida.  
Leah: So, what you're saying is... Zeta transported herself to the real world?  
Shine: Could you bring her back to Zahramay Falls?  
Samira: Yes, I can, Shine. I just have to cast a certain type of spell with my staff...

In Beverly Hills, Florida, in Marlin's bedroom, Zeta, sleeping in Marlin's bed, was starting to think of happier times with the genies... other than being friends with  
Samira while they both were younger. These were other great memories she remembered: The time when Shimmer, Shine, and Leah were willing to help her cure Nazboo, her dragon, when he had dragon pox, ( _ **'Dragon Pox'** episode_) when they worked together to bring back that baby bird to its nest, ( ** _Boom-Zahr_ _a Mo_ _m_** ) when she accidentally used the wrong potion on Nazboo, which he became inflated, and had to work with Leah and her genies again to help turned her dragon back to normal, and also found herself 'shockingly' being nice to them, ( _ **Potion Control**_ ) ordering Dragon Cookies for Nazboo and the girls because Leah was kind by using her last wish to turn the sorceress back to normal, (after making her muscular) ( ** _Genie For A Day_** ) Zac pretending he lost his memory because he thought being Zeta's apprentice would be fun, and also called her his friend, ( ** _The Sorceress'_** **_Apprentice_** ) the pool party at Imma's party, (Waterbent), helping out Misha, Afina, and the girls by delivering cuddle Buddy pets to genie kids, ( _ **Zahra-Glitter, Zahra-Glow**_ ) and believe it or not, though she didn't like being 'selfless' back then, making sugarcones for all genies at the marketplace on her 'second chance' as a genie-in-training. ( _ **Zeta in Training**_ ) Zeta began to think, 'Maybe being nice sometimes might actually be okay. Maybe I could be a good sorceress'. Suddenly, at that very moment, Zeta felt something 'magically' float around her. Suddenly, she vanished at that moment... right back inside her lair in Zahramay Falls.


	11. Chapter 11

After Zeta had appeared in her lair, she took a good look around it. She had 'magically' been brought back home. The sorceress danced around her lair, and ran up and down  
the stairs, overjoyed... until she realized that Marlin, the person she loved, was back in the real world. For the first time in a long time, Zeta was incredibly sad. She  
had learned to love again, and it was gone. Just then, at that very moment, her crystal ball magically glowed to see the mysterious person.

M.P.: Hello, Zeta.  
Zeta: (nervously) Oh, hello, there.  
M.P.: I have gave you a gold potion that would transport you to the real world until I had gathered as much magic stuff as I could. Surprisingly, you somehow returned a bit earlier than expected, because I just found out with my new magical staff that you're back. I wasn't supposed to bring you back for at least a few more hours.  
Zeta: (laughs softly) Well, that's surprising, isn't it?  
M.P: Anyway, I did my part of the task, I collected whatever magical items I could gather. Now, it's your turn, Gather those twin genies' magical gems, then meet me here  
at the Rainbow Ruins Waterfall. We'll combine those magic items with those gems, which will power up that huge gem above the waterfall. If they're used in the correct manner, it should send out a flash that will wipe out every last genie in Zahramay Falls, then we'd easily take over the entire land! And if any genies from Rainbow Zahramay come here., they also suffer the same fate! (laughs wickedly)

After Zeta heard what the mysterious person was planning, the sorceress was now horrified. To take over Zahramay Falls, the mysterious person's plan was to... kill every genie in the land? While Zeta had done questionable deeds before, like trapping Leah and her genies, and pets, in an ancient temple, (Bungle in the Jungle) or trapping Princess Samira behind crystal in the Caliana Caves, (The Crystal Queen) she would never resort to murdering someone.

Zeta: (shocked) This wasn't part of the plan! You only said that we would take over Zahramay Falls together!  
M.P.: We are still going to do that. But I want every such existence in Zahramay Falls eliminated! After that, we'll continue to go on to the real world, where the same thing will eventually happen to everyone there too!

Zeta realized now, what was going to happen to Zahramay Falls, and most of all, Marlin, if she gave Shimmer and Shine's gems to the mysterious person. But she still didn't know what to do.

M.P.: This is your chance to take over the entire universe! All you have to do is get their gems, and Zahramay Falls will be ours! Meet me at the Rainbow Ruins Waterfall before dawn. The sun will shine there, so we'll have all the magic we need! (laughs)

The crystal ball then faded out. Zeta was now thinking about the toughest decision of her life. She _could_ get when she wanted since she quitting genie school: being the most powerful person in Zahramay Falls. But it came with a price: wiping out the entire land, meaning everyone would be killed, and no one would see her rule over Zahramay Falls. Another thought Zeta has was her crush in the real world, Marlin St. Clair. She had a sad look on her face, because he treated her well while she was in the real world, and she missed him already. She really thought long and hard about what was going to happen to Marlin, or to the genies' land if she went through with this plan. She was crying that everyone could be gone. In one of the first times of her life, Zeta now knew that what she must do... is save Zahramay Falls.


	12. Chapter 12

At Samira's palace, everyone wanted to see if Zeta returned. Samira stated that if the spell worked, then Zeta would be back in her lair.  
Leah then make a wish...

Leah: I wish all of us were at Zeta's place right now!  
Shimmer: _Boom Zahramay! First wish of the day! Shimmer and Shine, wish granted, divine!_

With a flash, everyone appeared right outside Zeta's lair. The sorceress had seen visitors right outside her lair, when she heard the door knocking, and when  
the genies were calling her name. Zeta ran outside to see who it was... and saw the big blue dragon.

Zeta: (overjoyed) Nazboo!

Zeta ran over to her dragon, and hugged him affectionately. Nazboo happily replied with, 'Zeta home!' The kids and genies were watching this moment, smiling.

Samira: Welcome back, Zeta.  
Zeta: I never thought I would be saying this, but for once I'm happy to see you genies! I met an amazing human named Marlin in the real world! I had gotten to taste new  
food I haven't heard of before. Marlin had also treated me like I was powerful, without me having to ask him for it. And the amazing thing about it, is that he had a crush  
on me... and eventually, I started liking him, too!  
Leah: (happy) Wow, that's wonderful, Zeta.  
Zac: (also happy) It sounds like you had fun in our world.  
Zeta: Yes, I did. (gets worried) But I also did a bad thing, too. A mysterious person I was working with gave me the gold potion, so I could be in the real world, and he  
could gather every magical object the genies were holding. I was supposed to steal Shimmer and Shine's gems, and bring them to him. However, he's going to use the magic to power a gem above Rainbow Ruins Waterfall to wipe out all the genies on Zahramay Falls, then he'll travel to the real world, and try to do it there, too!

Zeta is now crying in regret. Everyone gasped of what was going to happen. Samira had just thought of one important manner...  
Samira: Empress Caliana is at the waterfall!  
Zeta: If we don't get there before the sun rises he's going to use what magic he has when the sun shines on the gem at the waterfall!  
Shimmer: (freaks out) This is really bad!  
Shine: (panics) What are we going to do now?!

Everyone then had to think of a plan quickly to save the land. Leah suddenly thought of something...

Leah: The secret gem in the deepest area of the forest! (everyone looks at her) If we touch it, and wish for it, the negative effect will disappear!  
Shimmer: Great job, Leah!  
Samira: My genies-in-training, dawn will come shortly, so we don't have any time to lose! Kaz, take Leah and Kaz with you to the forest find the gem, touch it, and make the wish.  
Kaz: On it!  
Samira: I'll contact every genie to come to the Rainbow Ruins Waterfall using my staff, because we'll need some help if it gets too serious. (with determination) Shimmer, Shine, and Zeta, let's stop this person, save my mentor, and the universe!

Kaz, Leah, and Zac then flew off on a magic carpet to the forest, to hopefully find that gem quickly, while Samira, Shimmer, and Shine, also riding on a magic carpet, with Zeta riding on a flying Nazboo, are flying off to the Rainbow Ruins Waterfall, hoping that it's not too late.


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone had to stop the mysterious person from getting any more magic. When Zeta, Nazboo, and the genies got to the Rainbow Ruins Waterfall, they saw the mysterious person near the ledge, with Caliana locked up in a cage.

Samira: (seeing Caliana, in a whisper) Oh, no.  
Zeta: (quietly) Genies, he's going to be expecting me to come alone, so don't just show up and help me just yet.  
Samira: (concerned for Zeta) Well... okay, Zeta. If you're sure about this.

Zeta, in a nervous manner, slowly walked up to the mysterious person who was waiting.

M.P.: Well, good morning, Zeta. Did you steal those gems so that we could rule over Zahramay Falls?

Zeta: (a bit afraid) Actually, no, I didn't. And I couldn't. (softly) Because while I was in the real world, I found a human, whom I ended up falling in love with. It was a great  
experience, and also... the real world is a great place to be at. (now serious) Because of this, I won't destroy the entire world, and most importantly, I won't hurt someone I love!

Zeta and the genies hoped that after this statement, the mysterious person would reconsider his plan. He looked to be in a good mood...

M.P.: (calm) Wow, Zeta... That was really brave of you to say that, and I'm proud of you for admitting it. There _is_ one small problem, though.  
Zeta: What's that?  
M.P.: I'm incapable of loving anybody. (angrily pushes Zeta back with force) And anyone who can love someone else is against me!

The mysterious person then zapped Zeta with a blast of magic before she could fight back. The sorceress was hurt by it, and strugged to get up.

Samira: (worried) Zeta!

Samira, Shimmer, and Shine then had come of hiding, and rushed to the sorceress' aid, by using their own magic against his.

Shine: Hey, Mr. Mysterious, we don't know who you are...  
Shimmer: ...but no one does that to _anybody_ in Zahramay Falls, how matter how sneaky this person is!

Meanwhile, Kaz, Leah, and Zac were still running in the forest, trying to remember where that rainbow gem was.

Kaz: Sunrise is approaching! Do either of you remember where we saw that gem?!

The kids thought really hard about it. Then, immediately...  
Leah: I think I might remember where the gem is!

Back at Rainbow Ruins Waterfall, the genies' magic was so strong against the mysterious person that it blew off his mask, and robe. It was revealed to be a Hispanic man, with tan skin, black hair, a mustache, and a beard. He was wearing a violet suit, a fuchsia cape, and a purple sombrero and slippers.

Zeta, Caliana, Shimmer, Shine, and Samira: El Mago?!

 _NOTE: El Mago, (which means 'the magician' in Spanish) is a one-shot villain, from the Dora the Explorer episode **'Te Amo'**._


	14. Chapter 14

At the waterfall, the genies and sorceress had just discovered that El Mago was the mysterious person who wanted to take over the world.

El Mago: That's right, genies. It's me, El Mago, the magician!  
Zeta: Wait a minute! From what I've heard, your magic wand was crushed by falling rocks, and then you disappeared for some time after that. How did you even get here?  
El Mago: Well, after my defeat to stop two people from being together many years ago, I eventually discovered this land, where, when everyone least expected it, I could  
take over Zahramay Falls. I thought I had found someone who had the same passion as I did, (points to Zeta) stealing other's magic and being more powerful that anybody  
else. (angrily) Unfortunately, I had been sadly mistaken!

El Mago then uses the magic he had stolen by to tie up Samira, Shimmer, and Shine with rope. At that point, Nazboo came out of hiding, and in a rare instance, angrily charged at El Mago to push him into the falls, but unfortunately, the mean magician magically made a force field to stop Nazboo from coming any closer. In addition, he magically made the force field also shock the dragon with electricity!

Zeta: (worried) Nazboo!

Zeta then became really angry with what El Mago did to her pet dragon.

Zeta: Hey, El Mago, here's a potion you can see me create!

The sorceress then threw her magic, and blasted El Mago in the face with it, temporarily blinding him. Meanwhile, Nazboo was chewing in the rope to free the genies, and he soon got the rope off them.

Samira: (smiles) Thank you, Nazboo.  
Nazboo: You're welcome, friends!  
Shimmer: We need to use all the magic we can to stop this magician!  
Afina: We're right behind you!

Everybody turned around, and they saw that all the genies had Samira had contacted showed up: Afina, Sarah, Ayla, Dalia, Nila, (in land form) Layla, The Wishy Washy Genie, Imma, Shaya, the Marketplace Genie Jeweler, Minu, Nadia, Ezri, Ula, Gita, and Captain Zora.

Shine: (happy) Wow, it's really great to see you all here!  
Sarah: A few of us genies might not have powers...  
Imma ...but more of us sure do...  
Sarah: (finishing) And even then, we don't need magic to overpower that guy. Because we each have heart.

Samira, encouraged by this, frees Caliana from the cage with her magic staff.

Samira: Okay, genies, we need to help Zeta! (gathers everyone together)

Unfortunately, El Mago's sight was coming back about now. With a wave of magic, El Mago blew Zeta off the ledge, but she had caught herself before she could go into the water. El Mago smugly looked at Zeta, while she was holding on for dear life.

El Mago: You know, Zeta, we could have been powerful together. You and I both could be taking over the entire universe right now. I had hoped that when you had gotten transported to the real world, it was just so you could not be seen by other genies on our plan. But instead, you chose that you would rather develop a relationship with a human that lives there. I can't believe that you would choose love over power!

Zeta had climbed back up the ledge, and stared El Mago down in anger.

Zeta: No, _I_ can't believe that you would want to destroy other worlds and hurt anyone I _do_ care about, like Nazboo. After spending two whole days in the real world with Marlin, I now realize that a person who is incapable of loving anyone is _not_ someone I would be partners with!  
El Mago: (laughs wickedly) Well, I hope you have a long fall down!

As El Mago was about to use all the magic he has to blow Zeta off the ledge and down the waterfall, he heard a snort from behind him. He turned around, and saw an angry Nazboo glaring at him, with nostrils flaring.  
In addition, all of the genies in Zahramay Falls were willing to stand up to El Mago, including Samira, showing a rare angry face.

Samira: If you blow Zeta off that ledge, we genies are certainly going to make you regret it!

In retailation, El Mago then used the magic to try to zap the other genies. They had to use the magic they had to block out the mean magician's power. An all out war broke up between El Mago and the genies. However,  
the sun was rising. El Mago blew the genies off him, and stated, 'It doesn't matter what you genies do! If I throw the magic staff on the gem correctly, when the sun shines on it, the world world will be mine!' He then  
laughs wickedly. In the forest, Kaz, Leah, and Zac were nearing the place where the rainbow gem was, but they also noticed the sun rising.

Leah: I see it! Right down there!

The trio ran over to the rainbow gem, with their arms stretched out, ready to touch it. Back at the waterfall, El Mago, still fighting the genies, saw the magic approaching the huge gem at the waterfall.  
But Kaz, Leah, and Zac found the rainbow gem, touched it, all they all said, 'I wish everything here would go back to normal!' Suddenly, a flash appeared in the sky, and before the magician's magic hit  
the purple gem, it gave all the magic he had stolen back to the genies. Suddenly, El Mago felt himself falling down, with the rocks crumbling, down the waterfall.

El Mago: (screaming) **_Noooooooooo!_**

However, the magician wasn't finished yet. As he was falling down, he grabbed Zeta, determined to take her down with him! Zeta screamed as she was falling down the waterfall... but Nazboo, her dragon, with Samira, Shimmer,  
and Shine riding on his back, quickly flew down to her. The three genies used their magic together to stun El Mago, making him let go of Zeta, with the mean magician falling down into the water.

Samira: We got you, Zeta!

Nazboo caught the sorceress before she had fallen into the water. Zeta gave her dragon a gentle pat on the head. Then, she unexpected hugged Samira!

Zeta: Wow, thanks genies!  
Samira: Nazboo, fly us back up!

Nazboo flew the genies and Zeta back up on the waterfall's ground, with everyone looking at Zeta with pride.

Caliana: (happy) Zeta, I believed that, while you would try to take over Zahramay Falls, you would never intentionally kill anyone to do it. Along with the other genies,  
I'm proud of you for standing up to El Mago, and saving the entire universe from danger.  
Zeta: (blushing) It was my pleasure, Caliana.

Meanwhile, Kaz and the two kids were celebrating the fact that they had touched the rainbow gem, made the wish, and saved Zahramay Falls in time, when they suddenly vanished, and then appeared next to Shimmer and Shine at the waterfall, where they told them about the encounter with El Mago (the mysterious person) trying to take over Zahramay Falls, and how Zeta helped saved them.

Leah: (happy) Zeta, I knew there was a selfless side of you.  
Zac: (also happy) I never thought you would do that.  
Zeta: It was thanks to the love of a human that helped me realize it.

Samira, knowing that Zeta had fallen in love with someone from the real world, immediately thought of an idea.


	15. Chapter 15

_In the early morning of June 6, 2018, in Beverly Hills, Florida..._

Marlin had just got out of bed, and started to go to his bedroom, where Zeta was supposedly sleeping, when he heard a knock on his door. He looked through the peephole  
through the door, where to his surprise...

Marlin: (sees Zeta outside, and is shocked) Zeta?! What are you doing outside?!  
Zeta: I invited some friends over that I'd like you to meet.

Marlin, while a little confused by this, opened his door. He saw Zeta, with the genies Samira, Shimmer, Shine, and Kaz, along with Leah and Zac. (in their real world attire)

Zeta: (smiling) Marlin, I wasn't kidding around when I said I was a real sorceress. (She then casts a spell and made a potion appear when her right hand)

Marlin, looking at the sorceress, was stunned to what to say.

Zeta: For the past two days I've been here, I was actually having fun with you. I did not know how I got in the real world, until I found it out for myself. I'm from the  
land of Zahramay Falls, which is a land for genies. (points to the genies) I originally wanted to be the ruler of that land, but you had helped me discover that there's  
more things that are fun, besides being a ruler. When I said that you showed me the error of my ways, that's what I was talking about.

Leah: Me and Zac are also human, and we have our own genies. (She points to Shimmer, Shine, and Kaz) For most of our time, we both visit Zahramay Falls whenever we want to.  
Samira: Marlin St. Clair, I am Princess Samira, the ruler of Zahramay Falls, and guide to all genies-in-training. I have something for you. (Samira gives Marlin a crystal  
potion bottle) You can always contact Zeta while she's living in Zahramay Falls, and she can come visit you here.

Zeta: Marlin, I still want to be able to see if we can start a relationship. That is, if you don't mind, that I'm a sorceress?

Marlin looked at Zeta for a moment, then went up to her, took her in a loving embrace, and kissed her! Everyone was smiling, knowing that this relationship may work out.  
Samira _did_ have to tell Marlin something important...

Samira: Marlin, I would advise you _not_ to tell anybody about Zahramay Falls, even close friends and family members, at least not for the time being.  
Marlin: (smiling) Well, as long as I can continue seeing Zeta, that's fine with me.

Zeta hugged Marlin goodbye, promising that she would visit him again soon, before she, the genies, and the two kids magically returned to Zahramay Falls. Later that day, there was a huge celebration at the Zahramay Falls Marketplace, were all the genies, including those in Rainbow Zahramay, were in attendance, Caliana stepped up on the stage, and spoke on the podium.

Caliana: Hello, everyone, I like to thank you all for coming today. As you all know, the Genie Hall school might be gone thanks to the actions of a former student. (Zeta looks down guiltily at hearing this) However, that former student has currently changed for the better. Here's my best student, Princess Samira, to tell you all about it.

All the genies were applauding for Samira, as she walked to the podium.

Samira: To every genie who's standing here, especially my mentor, Empress Caliana, and my genies-in-training, I have something very important to say. Even after me and Zeta had a falling out when we were in genie school, I still believed that, even after what she did, that someday, we would be friends again. And, believe it or not, that day is today! So everyone, give a hand for my former genie school classmate, and my friend, Zeta!

To thunderous appaluse, Zeta walked out on stage, where she was nervous about what to say. When she got to the podium, Samira hugged the sorceress lovingly, and Zeta, though shocked at first, hugged the genie princess back, indicating that their childhood friendship had been restored.

Zeta: (remorseful) Everybody in Zahramay Falls, I'd like to say I'm sorry for all the bad stuff I've done in the past. It took a human in the real world, the kind things he did for me, and his love, to help me understand how I've been. (happier) But, there's also some genies who I like to thank: Samira, for still believing all this time that I would change my ways, Nazboo, who became my pet dragon after I couldn't tame the bigger dragons, (Zeta then goes over to Nazboo, and gives him a cookie, which he happily eats. She then soft patted the dragon on his head) Shimmer and Shine, we had our differences in the past, but we still could still work together well when the situation calls for it, and finally, the two human kids, Leah and Zac, who still considered me a friend, even after all I've done. That said, I'm still going to stay a sorceress, but this time, I'm going to use my magic potions to help out the genies in Zahramay Falls, instead of causing trouble with them. I hope you would appreciate it.

Zeta walked off the stage, with the genies clapping for her. After that, the party at the Marketplace started. A lot of the genies were going over to Zeta, glad that she was going to help them now, and asked her how she would improve Zahramay Falls. Caliana, Samira, Nazboo, Leah, Zac, and their genies looked at Zeta with pride.

Shine: Do you think Zeta's new change of personality will stick?  
Samira: (laughs) I'm sure it will stick this time.

After the party was over, Zeta went back to her lair with Nazboo, to think about what has happened...

Zeta thinking... _'I used to want to be ruler of Zahramay Falls, but now I want to help the genies out. This new attitude I have is different and weird, but it's also a_  
 _good feeling as well.'_

And it was. Zeta had begun a new relationship with a human man, Marlin St. Clair, she reconciled with Princess Samira and became friends with her again, and she was now popular with all the genies, by changing for the better. Zeta the sorceress was happy for her new personality, and things were looking up for her in the right direction.

 **The End**

 _NOTE: Fans, this is the first 'Shimmer and Shine' story that was fully completed. If you like this story, please leave positive reviews, and explain what you like about it._


End file.
